Dreams
by Flash Foreward
Summary: My reaction to the date. Warning: Spoilers For Love Hurts. ChaseCameron relationship implied.


**A/N: **I don't like the House/Cameron relationship, so this was my response to the date. That they would, in their dreams, figure out that it wasn't meant to be. I added some hints of Chase/Cameron at the end because I support that ship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I in anyway affliated with House, Fox, or the Creators of House. Sadly...

**Dreams**

Cameron leaned back on her couch and sighed. She had just gotten home from her date with House, and was trying to relax. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them to see a little boy sitting beside her. He couldn't have been older than six, possibly seven. She blinked, but his image didn't go away.

"He bought you a flower," the little boy said. He traced his fingers across the blue flower on Cameron's lapel.

"Um... yes, he did." Cameron said. She shifted away from him. The little boy smiled and put his hand at his side. They were silent for a moment, and the little boy began to whistle. Cameron tried to drown it out, tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"He doesn't love you," the voice was small, breaking through the whistling. "He knows you're a good doctor, but he doesn't love you. He wants you to come back and help them, not pity him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He bought you a generic flower. Nothing special. And what he said is true," the boy said. Cameron stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you?" she asked. He looked up at her, bright blue eyes gazing into her. Reading her thoughts. Boring into her brain.

"I'm no one of consequence." Cameron blinked, and he was gone. As quickly as he had come, he had left.

oooooooooooooo

House plunked out a few notes on his piano. He grabbed the glass he'd filled and took a sip, letting the liquid wash down his throat. In his view, the date had done its job. Gotten Cameron to come back. That was all.

Slowly, the notes he was plunking began to turn into a tune. He played long and slowly. Every few notes, one sounded out of place, and House stopped. The random notes continued, though, and House looked to his left. Sitting on the bench next to him was a young girl, probably ten years old.

"You bought her a flower," the girl said. House nodded and prepared to return to his piano. The girl, however, had begun playing a tune. A tune that was burned into House's memory. House grabbed the girl's hands, pushing them away from the keyboard. He couldn't stand it.

"Yes, I did."

"You don't love her, do you?" the girl asked. She had begun a new tune, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star if House wasn't mistaken.

"No."

"You just want someone to understand?"

"Yes."

"You're not ready." The last wasn't a question. It was a statement, but House nodded anyway. He knew what she meant. It had been so long, but he needed longer. More time to forget, to heal.

"Who are you?" House asked. The girl looked at him for a few moments. Her blue eyes pierced into him, reading him.

"Did you ever think of opening up to someone who could understand. Someone who had felt pain as bad as you?"

"Like who?"

"You know. He works with you, daily."

"Wilson?" The girl laughed.

"No. Try again."

"Foreman?"

"No."

"Chase?"

"Bingo." And the girl was gone. House looked around the room, but there was no one there. He sighed and returned to his piano playing. Plunking out the tune he had stopped the girl from playing. A tear, one lonely tear, escaped him. Streaming down his cheek.

"I don't need another relationship, or another damn friend who keeps asking questions." House mumbled. He played a chord, holding it for a long time before taking another drink.

oooooooooooooo

Dream with your heart  
It's the only way.  
Your deepest sorrows,  
Felt through the day,  
Revealed to you  
In a subconscious way.

Dream with your heart  
And you can fly.  
Swept away in the beauty  
With no questions of why.  
Dream with your heart  
You just have to try.

oooooooooooooo

Morning came and House sat in Exam Room 1, ignoring his patient and playing a video game. He glanced at his watch, unable to really concentrate on Mario Brothers. It was strange, ever since his dream (which is what he'd dubbed the little girl) he couldn't stop thinking that maybe he did need a little help.

"How much longer?" the patient rasped. House sighed and set down his game. He grabbed a flashlight and a tongue depressor off the table.

"Say Ahhh." House said. The patient opened his mouth, House glanced in and set down his tools. "Get some cough drops, your fine." The patient nodded and left. House grabbed his game and stuck his head out the door. No sign of Cuddy. House raced down the hall, reaching his office as quickly as his gimp would carry him.

"Hey, House." Just House's luck, Foreman, Cameron, and Chase were all sitting there. Waiting for something to do. House ignored them and sat down at his desk. House popped some Vicadin in his mouth and leaned back in his chair, why were they there. In his office. Taking away his peace.

"You all right?" Chase's voice pierced the eerie silence that had fallen over the room. House looked up, noticing that Chase was the only one in the room.

"Where'd everyone else go?"

"They had patients in the clinic, which you do, too, by the way."

"I know, that's why I'm here." Chase didn't laugh, exactly, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. House pulled some papers towards him, trying to ignore Chase. It wasn't working.

"I better go see if I have any patients," Chase said. He stood and began to walk out of the office.

"Chase," House said. Chase turned around and House took a deep breath. He sat there for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Never mind." Chase shrugged and left the room. House sighed and went back to his video game.

oooooooooooooo

Cameron sighed. All of her patients were hypochondriacs or had allergies. It was a pretty slow day in the clinic, and she wished she had something to do.

"This sucks," she mumbled. She looked around the almost empty room, wondering when people were going to start filing in. Claiming to need this, or that. Pretending to be sick so they could get out of work. Until, finally, that one case came in, the one that needed solving.

"Bored," the thick Australian accent came from behind. Cameron looked over her shoulder at Chase. She nodded and went back to day dreaming. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"What?" she asked, rather forcefully. Chase looked startled, but he regained his composure quickly enough.

"You coming tonight?" Chase asked. Cameron took a few moments, searching the back of her mind for what the question was about.

"Huh?" she finally asked.

"To the movie? I know Foreman can't come, but I figured we could still go, if you're not too tired from last night," Chase said.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Cameron said. She grabbed a folder of the desk and flashed Chase a smile. "I'd better get back to work."

"Same here," Chase said. He started to go, but Cameron grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't funny, either," she said. Chase smirked and the went to their separate exam rooms. More patients. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
